Traduction The Craving
by LadyKim
Summary: Roxton est retourné dans une existence obscure, Il pensait s'en être échappé trois ans plus tôt. Cette fois, il veut que Marguerite le rejoigne. MR


Les filles! J'ai eu la permission de traduire The Craving par Beckers! Je suis trop contente!!!! Sincèrement, ce sont d'hyper bonne fic qu'elle écrit! Elle nous laisse longtemps sous le choc! J'en connais quelque chose! Alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour la traduire correctement, mais c'est toujours mieux de la lire en anglais!  
  
Bisous Kim!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°  
  
The Craving,  
  
écrit par Beckers!  
  
((Bonjour! Seulement une petite introduction pour cette fiction. Ça va être quelque chose de très différent pour moi. Un côté très noir(même épeurant) d'une fiction TLW mettant en vedette R&M. J'ai évalué ma fiction R, ce que je n'ai jamais essayé auparavant, du moins dans le monde de TLW. Je veux vous donner à tous dès le début un avertissement que ce ne sera pas une «jolie» histoire. Une partie peut être plutôt choquante, j'ose le dire? Inquiétante. Cependant, je vais essayé de rester dans les personnages et à la fin, faites seulement ce que je pense.  
  
Pensez-y comme un rêve et vous pourriez avoir une idée d'où je vais en venir. J'espère que vous resterez avec moi. Je "pense" que je sais ce que je fais. Pour le moment, prenez cette intro et laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez et s'il vous plait soyez patient. Les chapitres viendront aussi longtemps que mon cerveau voudra me donner de la créativité...  
  
Best, Beckers))  
  
Référence: "Blood Lust", "Trapped" - etc...  
  
(Avertissement de spoiler pour les épisodes ci-dessus et probablement d'autre.)  
  
Introduction:  
  
Toutes ces vielles sensations familières revinrent un court moment pour le prendre au piège, alimenter, et désirant diriger son corps pourtant confus vers sa maison. La tuerie avait été un succès. Les guerriers Zanga qui avaient voyagés avec lui n'avait eu aucune chance.  
  
Le palais. Il s'en souvint bien. Il n'y avait pas été longtemps, il y avait de cela près de trois ans lorsqu'il avait été infecté, mais encore maintenant il le comparait à sa propriété d'Avebury. Malgré son opulence, sa propre maison avait été chaude et accueillante. Mais cet endroit, peu importe à quel point il était magnifique, était difficilement chaud. Accueillant? Oui d'une étrange manière il l'était. C'était un domicile froid entouré d'une énigme et il avait aimé y être. Il l'avait ensorcelé la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, autant que Calista. Il aurait pu entendre les rats à l'intérieur des murs essayant de gratter leur voix vers la liberté et le tintement répétitif de l'horloge sur la cheminé trois chambre plus loin. S'il se concentrait il aurait même pu entendre les pas lointain des bêtes inconscientes et prêtes à se faire dévorer.  
  
"Mon amour", les yeux bleus de Calista le dévorait quasiment, "Un jour, je savais que tu me reviendrais."  
  
'Cela en fait un d'entre nous' songea Roxton avec un besoin vif, tandis qu'il regardait autour de sa maison comme une créature prête à bondir sur sa proie qui ne soupçonnait rien. "La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais morte." Roxton enfonça ses dents fermes contre l'animal sauvage. Il y avait seulement deux choses qu'il voulait tout de suite: du sang et du sexe. Lui et Calista s'étaient déjà donné l'un à l'autre et, même dans son état d'esprit actuelle, Roxton sentit une saut de culpabilité. Il en avait eu besoin et avait fait le mal pour ce qu'elle lui avait si librement offert, mais il ne l'aimait pas. La femme qu'il aimait était à des milles, seule dans son lit confortable, le manquant.  
  
"Mes disciples m'ont ramenée" murmura Calista  
  
Comme s'ils avaient été appelés, Roxton découvrit un homme et une femme entrer dans la pièce pour se placer debout à côté de la cheminé crépitante. Tout les deux étaient natal du plateau, mais la femme qui portait un sarong* semblait vaguement Européenne, plus comme Calista. L'homme, vêtu de fourrure pouvait venir d'un village dans les plus hautes altitudes du plateau.  
  
« Ils ont utilisé leur propre sang pour me ramener à la vie » continua-t- elle « Ils sont dévoués et un jour je les tuerai par désespoir de cause » pesa-t-elle « Ou seulement pour mon propre amusement. Ils comprennent ce que c'est de me servir. » Lentement, Calista vint derrière Roxton, ses mains courant sur son dos large, massant ses épaules, sentant à quel point il était tendu. « T'ais-je manqué? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Est-ce que cela paraissait que tu m'avais manqué ?» Roxton se tourna lentement et la regarda fermement dans les yeux. Ils avaient fait l'amour brutalement tel des animaux. Encore à la fin, lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'inévitable apogée, ce n'était pas son nom qu'il pleura, mais celui d'une autre.  
  
« Qui est Marguerite? » demanda Calista, plus curieuse que blessée. « Est- elle belle? »  
  
Roxton ne répondit pas, mais il n'avait pas à le faire non plus. L'expression flagrante sur son visage en disait long.  
  
« Tu as trouvé l'amour pendant que nous étions séparés, n'est-ce pas? appuya Calista, ses sourcils froncés. « Ne te sens pas désolé, mon cher. Je ferai en sorte que tes rêves et tes cauchemars prennent réalité. Avant que tu ne le sache, cette femme que tu as laissé derrière, ne signifiera plus rien pour toi... » Elle fit une pause, scrutant la soudaine vulnérabilité que Roxton montra. « Ou peut-être devrais-je l'éliminer entièrement et t'enlever de ta misère. »  
  
Roxton attrapa brusquement le poignet de Calista et le tint fermement. « Tu poses une main sur elle et je te tuerai. » gronda-t-il, ses sourcils étincelant de sueur froncèrent avec menace.  
  
Frappée et légèrement amusée, Calista ria doucement sous cape. « De toute façon, tu essaiera de le faire prochainement. » répliqua-t-elle se libérant de sa poigne. « Cette femme signifie autant pour toi, n'est-ce pas? » Alors, un sourire grandit sur son visage attirant et énigmatique, « Marguerite pourrait toujours nous joindre. » offrit-elle notant comment les épaules de Roxton se raidirent avec une soudaine indécision. « Elle peut être avec toi pour toujours, sa beauté ne s'effaçant jamais, et vous aurez plus de point commun que vous n'avez jamais eu auparavant. Vous serez égale dans votre nouvelle vie ensemble avec moi. »  
  
« Comme tes servants? » Les yeux de Roxton vacillèrent une fois sur le couple étant debout près de la cheminé.  
  
« Tel ma famille. » corrigea Calista, « Je ne pourrais jamais penser à toi comme un être inférieur, mon amour. Et Marguerite... elle peut être ma soeur. Nous avons probablement plus en commun que tu ne pourrais jamais imaginer. » La femme licha ses lèvres avec une ardeur presque prédatrice.  
  
L'idée avait de l'attrait. Roxton ne pouvait pas le nier. Il savait qu'il aurait du dire à Calista que l'idée d'apporter Marguerite Krux, la femme qu'il aimait plus encore que la vie elle-même, dans cet enfer était absurde. Pensant comme il le faisait, telle la créature qu'il était devenu, Roxton pouvait très bien s'imaginer avec Marguerite réunis dans ce monde. Ils vivraient une existence de passion constante et de plaisir, aimant chaque vue et son autour d'eux. Ensemble, ils pourraient être les maîtres de la vie et de la mort. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, Roxton pouvait distinguer Marguerite, sombre et aristocratique, le feu et l'acier, étouffante et séduisante -- portant les vêtements gracieux de Calista et les bijoux. Alors, elle sortirait la nuit avec lui et ils chasseraient...  
  
« Penses-y fort mon amour. » Calista apporta un gobelet d'argent à ses lèvres. Roxton ouvrit ses yeux et regarda Calista. Il examina alors dans le gobelet. C'était du sang soit le sang d'un homme, d'une femme ou d'un inconnu. Il ne le savait pas. Il s'en fichait. Roxton le prit et bu avidement.  
  
******  
  
FIN DE L'INTRODUCTION  
  
(chapitre un bientôt)  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°  
  
Voilà! Je ne suis pas une traductrice, c'est la première fois que j'essais et comme je veux pas changer le sens des phrases j'essais de laisser ça tel que c'est! Bon... comme début ça vous donne une idée! Mwahhaa! Je trouvais l'idée très original! 


End file.
